


Raw

by Lise



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, Figging, Light Bondage, Loki is not sure about any of this, M/M, Painplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sub Loki (Marvel), Whipping, still here still writing dubious porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lise/pseuds/Lise
Summary: “Do you know what this is?”Loki opened his eyes. He stared at the thing - something organic, definitely - that the Grandmaster had been peeling. “I’m afraid I...don’t,” he said.“Smell,” the Grandmaster said, holding it close to his nose. Loki inhaled and startled at the sharpness of it. “Nice, right? It’s, um...an interesting little thing.”Being the Grandmaster's pet/plaything/concubine (choose your unflattering term) is just a neverending adventure. Loki's beginning to think he's not fond of surprises.





	Raw

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MostFacinorous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostFacinorous/gifts).



> Part of a (slow-going) Kinkmas exchange with [MostFacinorous](http://mostfacinorous.tumblr.com) of dubious Grandmaster/Loki porn. Here's the first one. There's going to be four more. They're all gonna be dubious. Get hyped. 
> 
> Reiterating the **warnings** of very dubious consent and/or non-con - the line is blurry, your mileage may vary, etc. There's definitely not explicit or enthusiastic consent going on here, I can say that much.
> 
> Thanks to my [beta](http://ameliarating.tumblr.com) for her quick editing, and to the aforementioned Peaches for enabling this sort of excellent nonsense.

Loki’s shoulders were beginning to ache. He rolled them back, or tried, but there wasn’t a great deal of give in the restraints, and his last attempt to move to relieve the tension had resulted in a casual “ah, none of that,” that was sufficient warning to keep him from trying again.

The Grandmaster didn’t threaten. He didn’t need to. 

The Grandmaster, who was currently sitting on the bed next to him casually peeling an unfamiliar, peculiarly shaped - vegetable? Loki honestly wasn’t sure what it was - and humming to himself.

Finally, Loki broke. “Do I get to ask what I’m waiting for?”

“You’re so impatient,” the Grandmaster said fondly. “Always in such a rush.” 

“You like me impatient,” Loki said, hunting down a cheeky smile. The Grandmaster glanced at him and smiled back. 

“Oh, sure,” he said. “Well. Not ‘impatient,’ exactly. ‘Desperate’ would be more accurate. I like you _desperate._ It’s a good look on you.” Loki felt his face heat and almost turned his face into the bed to hide it, regardless of the fact that doing so would make it hard to breathe. 

“At the moment,” Loki said, trying not to sound like he was complaining, “I am mostly feeling a little - stretched.”

The Grandmaster arched eyebrows at him. “Already? I haven’t even put anything in you yet.”

Loki’s face was unbearably hot. Positively _burning._ “My shoulders,” he said. “My _shoulders_ are feeling it.”

“Ohh,” the Grandmaster said. “Well, you should have been more specific.” He smiled at Loki and went back to work, pausing to inspect his progress. Loki shifted, licking his lips. “You just look so - _nice_ like that. You’re so _flighty._ Someone needs to, hm, tie you down.” He laughed at his own joke; Loki could only imagine the color of his face now. _Flighty?_

“I’m hardly going to run away from you,” he said, lowering his voice to something sultry and suggestive. The Grandmaster’s smile turned indulgent.

“Of course you won’t,” he said, and if it was fond, warm, Loki thought he could just hear an undercurrent that made him want to shiver. “But it’s also - _you_ know. The aesthetic.” He gestured at Loki. “You, flat on your stomach, spread out like the most glorious of feasts - positively de- _lect-_ able.”

_A piece of meat to be devoured,_ Loki thought, wry and bitter both. _That does seem apropos. All I need is an apple in my mouth. I’m probably going to be spitted soon._ He did turn his face into the bed then, squeezing his eyes closed. 

“Poor darling,” the Grandmaster said, clucking his tongue. “Let’s, um. See if we can’t fix how you’re feeling. Get you into it. I think - I think you’re going to _like_ this.” He trailed his fingertips down Loki’s spine and Loki twitched with something not quite a shiver. 

He pulled his hand away and gave Loki’s ass a light slap. “Lift your hips. Just a little, let’s-” Loki lifted his hips as much as he could and the Grandmaster slid two pillows underneath him. The position added fresh strain to his back and he let out a faint noise, not quite of protest. 

“There,” the Grandmaster said. “Splendid. Shows off that - nice, tight ass of yours. You’re just _gorgeous,_ you know that?” 

Loki hated the rush of warm pleasure that went through him. The Grandmaster loved that he responded that way. _Huge fan,_ he’d said. _You really - you really like being appreciated, don’t you? I’ll, for sure I’ll_ appreciate _you, beautiful. You deserve it._ “I know,” Loki said lightly, and the Grandmaster laughed.

“Cocky,” he said. “Here. Let’s...get things started, all right? Wind you up, get the juices flowing-” He climbed onto the bed, out of Loki’s field of vision, and slid his palms over Loki’s ass and up his back, then down again. The little shiver that ran through him was half anticipation and half nerves. 

Loki liked being unpredictable. He didn’t particularly like it when other people were unpredictable in his direction, and the Grandmaster was the very definition of unpredictable. 

His thumbs pressed into the dip of Loki’s spine, pulled away. Loki jolted when he touched him again, this time just a single finger gliding across his hole and leaving a smear of slick oil behind. 

“Mm,” the Grandmaster said. “So _sensitive._ I love that about you, just - super responsive.” 

Loki licked his lips. “I live to please,” he said, trying to keep his voice light, teasing, even as his body twitched for another stroke of the Grandmaster’s finger, just barely pressing against him. 

“You sure do,” the Grandmaster said, and if his voice didn’t change in the slightest Loki’s nerves prickled a warning. “You _sure_ do.” 

Loki forced himself to relax, his body to go slack. The next pass of the Grandmaster’s finger dipped into him, just barely, and he made a faint sound, clenching up again. 

“Ah,” the Grandmaster said. “You’re always so - _tight._ Not that I _mind._ It’s, uh, worth taking the _time_ getting you to...open up.” He pressed down harder and Loki let out another faint sound as his body gave, letting the Grandmaster push his finger just inside him. “It’s, mm. Rewarding,” he said, easing deeper until Loki hissed for the slight burn, and then pulling back. 

Something cold and wet dribbled on his ass and Loki jumped; the Grandmaster pushed him down. “Hey, easy,” he said, sounding like he might laugh again. “Just give it a minute, let me rub it in for you, eh?” and he started doing just that, smearing whatever lubricant he was using over his skin, around his asshole, massaging it into him. It felt - good, warming to body temperature and the stimulation was undeniably...his hips rocked down into the pillows underneath him, arousal starting a slow burn in his stomach. He heard himself make a low, pleased sound.

“How’s that,” the Grandmaster asked. “Feels good?” 

“Hmm-mm,” Loki said, and this time when the Grandmaster’s finger pressed against him it slid in more easily, the stretch sweeter. 

“That’s nice. I’m - hmm, glad to hear it, always want... want you to have a good time, gorgeous.” He slid his finger slowly in and out, startlingly gentle, and if at first he mistook the warmth inside him for just the heat of the Grandmaster’s skin, it built gradually to something more, lingering even when he pulled out. Loki shifted, his breath catching. 

“Oh,” he said, swallowing. “That’s…”

“Uh huh,” the Grandmaster said. “Good, right? Nice and - yeah, this is a good one. Not too intense, something, hm…” He pushed two fingers in, this time, slicked with more lubricant, the slow, pumping motion of his hand drawing out the friction, the heat building inside him. He squirmed, grinding against the pillow under his hips - or trying, though he couldn’t quite get the leverage to do more than tease. The Grandmaster kept working him, deliberate strokes of his fingers, spreading them wide until his ass burned, or maybe that was the lube too, the heat of it on increasingly sensitive skin. 

He paused and Loki took a few breaths, trying to regain some equilibrium. His ass clenched around the Grandmaster’s fingers and he laughed.

“See? Like I said. Tight. It’s, um. Something, I just _have_ to think about how it’d feel to, to be all up in there right _now,_ nice and deep, the way you’d…” His fingers pressed down, slow and steady, and Loki heard himself make a sound like the air had been punched out of his lungs, a deep sort of _unh_ that he couldn’t hold back. His back arched, pushing his ass back against the Grandmaster’s hand, and his other folded over Loki’s hip. “Easy there,” he said, sounding amused. “I’m just...we’re just fooling. No rush. Right?”

“A - maybe a bit of a rush,” Loki said, embarrassed by how strained his voice sounded. His body was starting to relax into a puddle on the bed even as his cock hardened, trapped between his stomach and the pillow under his hips. His shoulders ached but it’d shifted sideways into something almost pleasurable.

He resented that, a little.

“Now, now,” the Grandmaster said, his fingers stilling. “Settle down. Patience is a virtue, you know!”

Loki’s inhale shuddered. “I’ve never been...particularly virtuous.”

“Fair enough,” the Grandmaster said. “It does - pretty obvious, you’re no innocent. But that’s, hm, fun, right? Really opens up the possibilities.” He pulled his fingers out and Loki made a faint sound of protest, but it broke off when he pushed three fingers into him and spread them, stretching him. The faint ache in his shoulders rapidly diminished into nothing against the fresh sensation, almost, _almost_ too much. 

“Ah - that’s, that’s-”

“Too much of a rush?” The Grandmaster said, almost smugly. Loki felt a flare of deep, hot, hatred that did nothing to diminish his arousal. It evaporated completely when the Grandmaster pumped his hand out and then in, stirring up the warmth of the fresh lubricant on his fingers, skating across sensitized nerve endings. “Okay,” he said, sounding like it was mostly to himself. “Okay, gorgeous.”

He pulled his fingers out entirely, wiping them on Loki’s hip, and leaned forward over him. “Do you know what this is?”

Loki opened his eyes. He stared at the thing - something organic, definitely - that the Grandmaster had been peeling. “I’m afraid I...don’t,” he said. 

“Smell,” the Grandmaster said, holding it close to his nose. Loki inhaled and startled at the sharpness of it. “Nice, right? It’s, um...an interesting little thing.” 

“What does it do?” Loki asked cautiously. He was familiar with plenty of...natural substances. They could have any number of effects. He didn’t tend to like eating them without knowing what those effects _were._

“Do?” The Grandmaster echoed, and laughed a little. “Oh, _ha._ You don’t eat it. At least not - in _this_ form, though the, um, juice makes a great cocktail mixer. That’s...cute, though, I’m glad, I’m _really_ glad you’re not familiar. Trying new things, I’m all about that.”

Loki swallowed. He was beginning to have a sense of what the Grandmaster intended. He could still almost feel the sharp scent in his nostrils and licked his lips. “Oh?” He said, a little faintly. 

“Hmm-mm,” the Grandmaster said. “Unfortunately...unfortunately we’re going to have to wait a minute. It’s better if you’re...dry, so...sorry for the interruption! Just think of it as a...a warm-up round.”

“Ah,” Loki said. _You sound like an idiot,_ he thought, but he honestly didn’t know what else to _say._ “I’m not certain if…”

“Shh, shh, shh,” the Grandmaster said, putting a finger against Loki’s lips. “None of that. Don’t knock it til you’ve tried it, I always say. And I’m, um. I _really_ want to see what you think of this one. It’s...fun. I _promise._ ” He patted Loki’s ass with a vaguely proprietary air. Loki exhaled and made himself nod.

“I’ll follow your lead, then,” he said, which seemed like an absurd thing to say when he was...as he was. 

“Of course you will,” the Grandmaster said, extraordinarily smug. “You always do.”

* * *

The Grandmaster just...left him there. 

Climbed off the bed and walked away - _mixed himself a drink,_ by the sound of it - and left Loki stretched out, the ache in his shoulders returning to the forefront as his arousal ebbed. He tried to relax into it - to _accept_ \- but mostly he was just beginning to feel annoyed. 

“Don’t you think - I’m ready by now?” Loki said, twisting his wrists in the padded cuffs. 

“You’re ready when I say so,” the Grandmaster said. “Just, um...giving it some time. Right? Building anticipation. You get that, don’t you?” 

Loki tried not to squirm. “Anticipation is one thing, but-”

“Ah, ah,” the Grandmaster said, and this time Loki could hear the warning under the playfulness. “You’re just - feeling really _pushy_ today, aren’t you? So, uh, demanding. I have to say I’m not feeling it. I know you’re a talker, but _wow._ ”

Nerves prickled down Loki’s spine. “I am just - _eager,_ Grandmaster. All that teasing…”

“Eager’s one thing,” the Grandmaster said. “This...complaining, though - it’s like you think I don’t know how to do things.” 

“You do,” Loki said quickly. “I know you do.” Oh, _wonderful. Stupid, Loki, running your mouth when you’re tied up, at his mercy in every possible way, a quality he only dubiously possesses-_

“I’m so _glad_ to hear you say that.” He heard the Grandmaster coming back over and turned his head to see him approaching, slow and leisurely. He didn’t offer any preamble before sitting down on the side of the bed and shoving his fingers inside. 

Loki jolted forward with a yelp, almost a shout. It was rough enough - he was dry enough - that it _hurt,_ and Loki knew punishment when he felt it. He pressed his forehead into the bed and took short, shallow, breaths to control himself. 

“ _There,_ ” the Grandmaster said, with satisfaction, and Loki didn’t know if it was for his reaction or the fact that he was apparently sufficiently prepared, because he pulled his fingers out and picked up the peeled vegetable. “Now. Let’s just…”

Loki braced himself for pain, but whatever it was was...surprisingly slippery, sliding smoothly into him. He breathed shallowly, closing his eyes, but he couldn’t feel...much; it wasn’t even particularly thick. He could definitely feel it _there,_ but it didn’t seem like it was doing anything...unusual. 

Loki felt a faint wash of relief. Maybe, whatever the Grandmaster was expecting, it wasn’t going to work on him. He shifted. “I don’t feel-”

“Hush,” the Grandmaster said. “Patience, remember? You have to learn to just…” He rested a hand on Loki’s thigh and squeezed. “Clench for me, would you?” 

Loki took a few breaths, his face burning, but he squeezed around the slightly knobbly thing inside him. He startled a little at the faint tingling sensation, prickling against his inner walls. His body tightened reflexively and the feeling intensified, building a notch, though it wasn’t...a large notch. 

“Feel that?” The Grandmaster said, bending forward over him; his cock slid against the curve of Loki’s ass. “That’s the, um, those juices I mentioned. Nice, isn’t it?” 

“Yes,” Loki said faintly. “Nice.” He wasn’t even lying, exactly. It was a strange sensation, a _different_ one, but not unpleasant. A mild burn, not like the warming lubricant the Grandmaster had used before, but just enough to make his body sit up and take notice. The kind of feeling that just added - spice. 

Pun not intended, Loki thought wryly.

“Good,” the Grandmaster said. “Good, that’s good.” He rubbed one hand over Loki’s shoulder. “Just you wait. This is - we’re just getting _started._ ” 

Loki swallowed. He twisted a little, hips shifting. “Mm,” he said. “Getting started with…” He trailed off. The burn seemed to be sinking deeper in, sharpening. He tensed, realizing too late that that would just-

“ _Ah,_ ” he said. The Grandmaster chuckled. 

“See,” he said. “I told you. Now. Let’s...take things up a notch. Shall we?” He sat up, and Loki heard him climb off the bed and walk away. He took a couple short, shallow breaths, forcing himself to relax. “Where is it, where...no, not that one, not _that_ one…”

Loki tried to twist to look over his shoulder, but his bonds kept him from getting far. He closed his eyes instead, focusing on keeping his body relaxed, though even so he could tell it was just going to get more intense.

“A- _ha,_ ” he heard the Grandmaster say. “Found it! Now…” He was coming back over, and Loki tried to brace himself, to be ready for anything, everything. 

He twitched violently when he felt something stiff and leathery tap against his ass. “You like a little sting, don’t you?” The Grandmaster said. Loki opened his mouth to respond only to cut off with a gasp when the Grandmaster brought what felt like some kind of _riding_ crop down on one of his buttocks, followed almost immediately by another blow on the other. He yelped, more in surprise than anything else, though he could feel blood rising up to the skin, little spots of warmth that ebbed away quickly. He took a few short, sharp breaths. 

“Well?” The Grandmaster said. “A little feedback, here.”

“It’s-” Loki knew there was only one satisfactory answer. “Feels - good. Hot.”

“Hot,” the Grandmaster said. “That’s the word. Good description for _you._ ” Another smack, lower down, and then another immediately after, coming down harder. Loki thrust down into the pillow, heat blooming in his cheeks as he pressed his forehead into the bed. 

“Right,” the Grandmaster said. “I like this one, but I think...something with a little more _bite,_ for you, sweetling.” 

Loki sucked in a breath. “I don’t know if-”

“Oh, but _I_ do,” the Grandmaster said. He heard a whistle and tensed, biting back his cry for the _crack_ that left a line of stinging heat across his backside - but tensing for the blow meant his body tightening around the thing inside him, and now he understood the game. The sting across his ass started to fade. The burn inside got hotter. 

“Oh,” he heard himself say, a little faintly. “Grandmaster, I don’t-”

“Two!” The Grandmaster said, and this time he struck twice in quick succession, across the meat of his ass and then the tops of his thighs, hard blows that drove a grunt from Loki’s lungs. It turned into a sharp inhale, a shudder running through him; what had been skirting the edge of pain was fast crossing over, and he tried to relax into it. “That’s _two_ ‘don’t’s’, darling, you know how I feel about that word-”

“I know,” Loki said. His voice sounded a little too high-pitched. “I know, but-”

“Ah,” the Grandmaster said. “That sounds like _three._ ” 

Loki sucked in a breath and held it. Or meant to. 

It _hurt._ The Grandmaster had a good arm but the direct sting of each blow on his skin was nothing to what was building inside of him, seemingly unstoppable. His eyes were starting to water and he sucked in breaths, a faint whine squeezing out between his teeth that he hoped was muffled in the blankets. 

“You’re feeling it now, aren’t you?” The Grandmaster sounded thoroughly smug. Loki briefly hated him, but the thought was derailed by the fact that it was starting to get hard to breathe through the pain in his ass. “Mm, yes. I can tell. You’re, uh, _flexing._ You know that makes it...more intense, right? Squeezes more of it into you. Really, um…” He trailed off. 

Loki’s inhales hitched. The Grandmaster wasn’t even hitting him, but it felt like he was - no, that would be easier, that was sharp but faded, as opposed to this, which just kept getting more intense, more _painful,_ like someone was - was-

This time it was just the Grandmaster’s hand, directly centered, shifting the plug and he couldn’t hold back a cry this time. His body clamped down and it was like fire shooting up inside him, someone holding a match searing his flesh. 

“Oh, _yes,_ ” the Grandmaster purred. “ _That’s_ it.”

“No,” Loki heard himself whine, and almost immediately cringed. 

“Oh, dear,” the Grandmaster said, clicking his tongue. “You didn’t just…? Loki, Loki. You don’t mean that, do you?” 

“No,” Loki moaned. “I - mean, I mean--” _I don’t want,_ he wanted to say, but he held it back, gasping. 

“Yes,” the Grandmaster said firmly. “Just say _yes,_ sweetheart, gorgeous.”

Loki inhaled raggedly. “Yes,” he said, desperately. 

“ _Good_ boy,” the Grandmaster said, and hit him again.

His insides were on _fire._ He bucked, trying wildly to get away; his eyes watered and he couldn’t keep back high pitched, yelping cries of pain. Every movement just jostled the damned _vegetable_ inside him, every reflexive clench of his body just squeezed out more of its juices. He could almost imagine them trickling deeper in, sinking into skin and leaving trails of fire up into his intestines. 

“Please,” he heard himself say. “P- _ah, please-_ ”

“Please what?” The Grandmaster sounded positively gleeful. 

“I don’t - I don’t-” Loki’s voice broke off. He _whimpered,_ and felt his face burn almost as hot as his ass. Was he going to be _damaged_ by this? No, he couldn’t imagine, the Grandmaster wouldn’t want anything that would put him out of commission-

The Grandmaster gave his ass another smack, jarring him forward, the brief sting of it sinking into the deeper fire consuming him. “Hey,” he said. “I want to hear the end of that sentence, gorgeous.” 

“Just,” Loki said, but he couldn’t make the words come together. The pain skirted the edge of pleasure, wavering back and forth; the Grandmaster’s arm slid under his hips, pulling them up off the bed just enough that he could slide his hand around Loki’s cock and squeeze. Loki moaned.

Damn him, he was still _hard._ His stupid, _treacherous_ body.

“You’re such a _treasure,_ ” the Grandmaster said. “I just - _love,_ uh, deconstructing you like this, I feel like...you know, you really get to see what someone’s made of.”

_And what am I made of,_ Loki thought distantly, but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the answer. He just gasped, body spasming, pathetic little sounds bursting from his throat.

“If you want something,” the Grandmaster said conversationally, even though his thick, hard, cock was grinding against his ass, “you just have to ask.” 

“Out,” Loki managed, finally. “I want, it’s enough, I can’t take-”

“You could,” the Grandmaster said. “That’s the...great thing about you, Loki, sweetheart. You can take so _much._ You _would_ if I wanted you to. But I did say...so all right.” 

He drew away and pulled it out of Loki. The burning didn’t stop. Hardly even seemed to ease. 

When the Grandmaster thrust into him, he howled. 

Not that he was rough. Slow, smooth, deliberate, but it felt like his cock filling Loki just pressed the juice deeper into his skin, and the friction when he started pumping his hips was almost unbearable. _Was_ unbearable, but like the Grandmaster said somehow he bore it, _took_ it, and it felt like his thrusts were driving Loki toward an edge and he was helpless to resist, losing his footing-

The Grandmaster ran his tongue up the back of Loki’s neck, draped over his back, rambling on: “oh, that’s good, nice and...little tickle there, that’s fun, and you’re just, hmm-mm, absolutely splendid,” and Loki turned his head so he could gulp in desperate, heaving breaths.

The Grandmaster’s pace stuttered and Loki felt him come, pulsing inside him, and then it was over. He pulled out of Loki in one smooth movement, reaching up to uncuff one of his hands, maneuvering him to where he could finish Loki in a few, almost perfunctory, strokes. The twist of his spine wasn’t exactly comfortable, but Loki could hardly think about that. 

The fire in him was starting to dull to a milder burn. His eyes were still watering, though, and he couldn’t quite catch his breath. 

“Oh, man,” the Grandmaster said. “You look _fantastic._ Just - uh, what’s the word. Wrecked. It’s really - just wonderful. How do you feel?” 

“Tired,” Loki said. His voice croaked a little. “Sore.” 

“Oh, yeah,” the Grandmaster said. “There’s a bit of a...you might want to go easy for a couple hours. Sitting down might feel a little funny.”

_Norns,_ Loki thought. _Maybe I should just lie here._

“Aww, sweetheart,” the Grandmaster said, with almost cloying sympathy. “Maybe a little...little much?” Loki managed to nod, and he clicked his tongue. “Oh, dear. It’s just so...so hard to restrain myself. You’re so _much._ Delicious. I get greedy.” He ran a hand lightly down Loki’s spine, resting just above his ass. “But don’t worry. I’ll - take care of you. Promise.” 

Loki thought that might be the least soothing promise he’d ever heard.


End file.
